A Fateful Meeting
by Izanagi007
Summary: Mato Kuroi is the 'Lonely Princess' of her school. But what happen when she finally meet her Knight in shining armor? One-shot, but it can be Two-shot... Depend on your choice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys long time no see... Okay, let's get to the point. This fic is a birthday present I promised for my little sister, Vanessa. Sorry for the waiting Vanesaa, I hope you like it. This story also serve as one year celebration of my account and also the one who can remind us of my (legendary) story which ereased by some pig, A Fateful Meeting. Btw, I also want to ask, did I need to make it into two-shots? Hope you guys will answer it. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs wasn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Meeting...<p>

That was a really common word, right? We always met this word almost everyday. We met our parents when we woke up and our siblings too if we have one. Then we met our friends at school, met our teacher when the lesson begins, and so on. Most people always enjoying this word, I mean who wouldn't be pleased to be able to meet our friends and families. Well, in that case, I can't say all people really like happy with that's word, because for some people, that's word... Mean nothing. Before I continue my rambling about this nonsense, I will introduce myself. My name is Mato Kuroi, 15, high school student and the infamous 'Lonely Princess' in my school. Well, if you ask me why I rambling about something like this? Because I can be considered myself as the type of someone who think that the word 'Meeting' mean nothing. Why you asks? Because sometimes I ever thought that my whole life was a crap, even though I always deny it, deep down in my heart, I know that was true.

How can I say something like this? Well, it was easy because for me... My home and my school felt like a hell for me, especially my school. Like I said earlier, I was the infamous 'Lonely Princess', I called that because one reason... I was the only one in my class and maybe my entire school who never had someone who I can call 'True Friend'. What the reason behind this? Simple, because I skip the school in the first week of my school. Don't get me wrong, I had a reason about why I skip my school, because of some stupid virus who attacks my body, I become sick and it forces me to stay at my home and skip my first week of school. That was the mistake I make, because apparently when I was sick, a few bitches spread some unpleasant rumor about me which makes all of my classmate avoid me. And those bitches also using this opportunity to mark me as their doll. They bully me and do you know what? No one care about that, no one care if someone like me being bullied by those popular girls. And what I can do for handling that situation is with keep my cheerful and outgoing personality. But I know that I can't be like this forever.

Home was no different for me, I didn't feel safe there, instead I feel lonely. Why? Well, because my parents are very busy people and to tell the truth, it was rare for them to be home. Both my father and my mother are always going to the business trip and it like... They never care for me. Sure they still send me some amount of money every once per month for my life, but they didn't understand. I never want money from them, what I want is for them to care for me, for the three of us to spend time together like when I still young, but I know... Those kind of thing... Almost impossible for happen.

I ever watch the stars and accidentally seeing a shooting star. I clasp my hands together and tell my wish... The most thing I want in this world... I want a friend... Even if it just one person, I don't care, I just want a person who will be always stood at my side, a person who can ease my burden and cast away all the loneliness in my heart. But after realizing what I had done... I am laughing to myself. How stupid I am, for thinking about such thing, to think that the wish of mine going to happen.

After all, who wants to be a friend with the 'Lonely Princess'?

But one day... Everything suddenly changes... The things which supposedly happen to me... Didn't happen again and the thing which I thought going to be my fate... Changed because of one causes...

Because... I meet him.

I still can remember that day like it was happening yesterday, the memory still fresh in my mind whenever I decide to recall it. It was break time and I go toward the snack shop near my school, a habit of mine. Well, that was because not many students going to buy food from there and I can get some time for myself. Free from those girls who want nothing, but problem. Like always, I buy one of my most favorite food, melon bread. I also buy some dried sardine, but I am not going to eat it, after all, I wasn't a big fan of seafood. The dried sardine is for Lily, the stray cat which lives near the snack shop. It was the only moment in school when I free from those people who want bully me, I just can let myself smile while taste the sweet taste of the melon bread. I also didn't feel really lonely here, because Lily always accompanies me and sometimes makes me let out a giggle with her act. But what I don't know that, today those bitch... Found my secret place. I was so scared when they spot me and tried to run away, but before I able to do that they caught me. I can't help, but curse my fate and curse myself. Why I must be so weak? Why I can't stand up for myself? Why I always become a coward?... Why no one ever care for me?

At first they taunt me and mocking me, then they take off my school's blazer before I feel a pain in my back, it was hot... Really hot that I cried in pain because of the pain. I suspect they use cigarettes to cause the pain in my back. After that, they drag to the top of the stairs which also function as the way which connects our school to the main road in our city. And I also still can hear their voice, their voice which always makes me sick whenever I heard them.

"I wonder what would happen when you fall from here" and with that they push me... I still can't believe they really push me from the that stairs. I don't know what will happen and I also too scared to think about what will happen next. The only thing I know was... I am going to hit the hard floor below, but... Something unexpected happened.

Instead of feeling the hard floor, I feel something not too hard, but not too soft as well. 'Did someone catch me?' the very thought making me snapping my eyes open and what I saw that time... Can't be erased from my memory forever.

Blue was the first thing which greets me, dark blue to be exact. And then I also notice black... A messy black hair. And that when I realize something that I will never expect to be happening even in my wildest dream. Someone... A real person and not my imagination, they had saved me... They caught me in the mid-air and I still can't bring myself to believe that it wasn't a dream.

"You okay?" I heard a masculine voice, that voice was directed to me, the question was directed to me, and to be honest it shocked me. I couldn't believe my mouth to answer the question, so I nod my head. After I recovered from my shocked state, I now can observe my savior better. My savior was a boy who had messy black hair and blue eyes... Just like mine, but his eyes color were darker than mine. He also seem around my age and wears a uniform which very unfamiliar to me. I bet he wasn't from this town. How can I know this? Because the fact that this town only had two high schools, and the uniform of this boy didn't belong to either schools. I winced a bit when he touches my wound on my back and looks like he notices me winced, because he quickly checks it. While he checking my back, I glance toward the top of the stairs and I can feel my heart filled with a relief feeling when I didn't see the bitches again. I winced again when I feel he touched my wound again.

"It looks pretty bad and I think it will get worse if not treated immediately. Come on, we need to take care of this" he said and without waiting my response, he scooped me in his arms and carried me in bridal style. As he climbs the stairs, I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I never been this close with a boy... Heck, I even never talking to a boy for more than one minute. When we arrive at the bench which located near the stairs he set me down there before opening his bag and looking for something.

"Damnit, where I put that box?" the boy muttered for himself as searched for something. His action is also making me confused and I show it with tilting my head slightly.

"Found it!" He suddenly exclaimed which make me a little startled as I jerked back a bit. Then I eyeing the item in his hand. It was a small white box with a red cross on the surface of the box... No doubt, it was a first aid kit. I blinked in confusion when he put down the box on the ground and open it.

"Listen, I didn't really good in taking care of a wound as I only know the basic way to take care of burn wound, but I think it should be enough. Now, turn around your body so I can start treating your wound" he said which only make me more confused as to why he wants to do all of this? But I found myself obey his order and turning around as he starts to pull some items from the first aid kit. It's going to take a while.

I winced again for the fourth time when I feel something pressed against my wound. "Done!" the boy said before staring at my back or maybe my wound.

"It should be healed after a few days and I don't think it will leave a scar to you" he explained as he start to put all the things back to the first aid kit before he close the white box and put it inside his bag again.

"T-Thank you" I said quietly while looking at the ground. I still feel a little awkward whenever I talking to the stranger, I just don't know why, but right now I wasn't talking to ordinary stranger, I was talking to my savior, I don't know what will happen to me if he didn't caught me.

"No problem" He answered before giving me a thumbs up and showing me a grin. I don't know why, but seeing his grin only make me want to smile, is his grin infectious?

"Oh, by the way, that uniform of yours... Did you attend Yasogami high school?" The boy asks after he observes my uniform. I just nod my head and look like my response cause the grin on his face appears again.

"Great! I am actually going to heading there, but I lost my direction. So, do you mind showing me where the school direction is?" The boy asks again while scratching the back of his head. I just can blink my eyes again before nodded my head for the third time and start to explain how to get to Yasogami high school or in other words, my school. The boy listens intently at my direction and after I done explaining, he smiled and says thank you to me. It was weird, he... He says a simple word... Thank you, but it I am feeling happy... Maybe it was because he was the first one who ever said thank you to me.

"Here take this" he suddenly said before taking off his school jacket and gives it to me. I just stared at the jacket for a few seconds before giving the boy a confused look.

"It kind of cold here and besides, you can use it for covering the hole on your shirt" he said, still smiling with one of his hands rested on his waist. At first I am going to give it back to him, but when a gust of wind blew on my skin... I can feel myself shiver and unconsciously pulled the boy's jacket around myself.

"I think I going to leave now... Oh, by the way, the name is Rin Okumura, nice to meet you" the boy who now knows as Rin Okumura, extend his hand to me, waiting for me to return his gesture. At first I just stared at his hand, before slowly my own hand heading toward his hand and I clasp my hand with his own hand. Rin let out a smile as we shake hand.

"Mato... Mato Kuroi" I said quietly again, still a little awkward.

"That was a nice name, I will go now, see you later" Rin said before running toward the direction of our school. I about to ask how about his jacket, but...

"You could give my jacket back tomorrow!" He yelled as he keeps running. I just stared at where the boy's heading before slowly my own lips starting to form something which rare to appear. A smile. I... I hope this boy going to be different from the other students in my class, I hope this boy willingly to become my friend. I really hope that I can befriend Rin Okumura...

The next day, I go to school with a new energy and aura around me. I was looking forward to seeing the boy again, Rin Okumura. I just really hope that this boy is really different from the others. I look at my blue bag, the place where I stored my books and... His jacket too. I found my blazer yesterday when I walking toward my house. My shirt is still have a hole in the back, but at least my blazer can cover it. As I got closer to the school, many students begin to appear. I look around and hoping I can see the messy hair of Rin Okumura, but I didn't see it anywhere. I let out a sigh, it was useless in finding him when I don't know where he live

"K... O... I"

I heard something...

"KU... I"

The voice I recognize it... But when I ever heard this voice?

"KUROI!"

I am turning around and found someone running... Toward me. When this person finally stood in front of me, I finally recognize the person and somehow his presence also made my mood become better.

"G-Good morning" I greeted, damn, for the love of... Why can't I just talk normally to him. After all, he wasn't a threat to me.

"Morning" Rin replied and the same smile I saw yesterday still present on his face. Again, I found myself wanting to smile too. I starting to think that his smile and grin were really infectious. When the silence start to surround the atmosphere, I realize something. I quickly open my bag, took out something, before thrust my hand toward him.

"H-Here, thank you for borrow it to me yesterday" I said and I am glad that finally I can rise the volume of my voice. Rin take it from my hand before he slung it over his shoulder.

"No problem, now how about we start walking toward school?" He offered while gesturing the road which lead toward my... Our school. I nod my head to answer his question before both of us start walking again toward our school.

"So, Kuroi what was your class?" Rin asks me after a few minutes of silent. My class... The place where those bitches also seated. To be honest, I a bit dislikes my class because of them, but will it be different if I have entered a different class? Definitely no.

"1-C" I answered his question, did he have the same class as mine? I hope so, it will be better if I had someone who not labeled me as 'Lonely Princess' in my class.

"What about you, Okumura-san?" I ask back as I also curious about his class. Rin just stared at me for a few seconds before shrugs.

"I don't know, they hadn't told me yet... Oh and I prefer for you to call me Rin instead of Okumura" he replied before smiling again. It was shocked me, I mean we just met each other yesterday and he had told me to call him by his first name.

"I-I don't want to be rude" I said quietly.

"No need to feel that way, it just a habit of mine, I like called by my first name instead my surname. But, if it troubled you, I fine with you calling me Okumura" Rin replied before scratching the back of his neck. I pondered about it, did it really okay for me to call him by his first name even though we just met yesterday. But, if it makes him happy then I guess it won't be a problem, and...

"If I call you by your first name, then you also need to call me by my first name" I said which make his eyes widened, I guess he didn't expect me to said something like this, but a second later, his surprised expression had changed into happy expression with his wide grin decorating his face.

"Then, I look forward to becoming your friend, Mato" he said to me which of course, shocked me to my core. Is he being serious? Did he really want to become my friend? I stare at his face, there is no sign that he was lying, all I can see from his face is honest and he said without a hint of doubt too.

"I am also looking forward to becoming your friend, Rin!" I said cheerfully, I really looking forward to knowing my first friend in high school. After we arrive at the school, we separated on our way, I need to go to my class while Rin need to go to the teacher's room, but we had a promise that if we didn't end up in the same class, we will meet at the shoes locker at the break time. Upon entering my class, I quickly sat on my seat which located at the back of the class and near the window. No one seems to care about whenever I was in the class or not... Except those bitches who now looking at me. I tried to ignore them and hoping for the class for start soon. And look like my lucky star is smiling at me right now, because a few seconds the bell rang signaling the start of our class. But to my disappointment, Rin wasn't in my class, I heard from the teacher that there is a new student in class 2-D, wait 2-D... Didn't it means he was on his second year? He was older than me and didn't tell me about it? But why? I will ask him later. The class went faster than I thought, because mostly I wonder about my new friend. I am really eager to get to know him. When the break time bell rang, I quickly stand up and about to run toward the door of my class, but before I can do that, those bitches had blocked my way from the door. I backed up a bit, but somehow my desire to see my friends making my fear subside a bit. I tried to walk past them, but they won't even allow me.

"Where do you think you are going?" one of them asks me as they grab both my hands, I am sure it won't end up well. I close my eyes, waiting, until...

"I suggest both of you let her go. Now" a masculine voice causing me to open my eyes and staring at where the voice comes from. Stood in the doorway was very pissed Rin Okumura who glaring at both girls who still holding both my hands.

"I. SAID. NOW!" He yelled and I swear I can feel a faint feeling of heat touching my skin. Both girls quickly release my hands before they moving away toward the back of the class.

"I warned you that if you tried to bully her or any other students again, I am sworn you feel my wrath!" He threatened before walking toward me and asking if I am alright. I nod my head before grab his arms and dragging him out from my class and toward the roof.

"Why... You are doing that?" I ask the question which always bugging my mind, why he cares so much about me? At first he just staring at me before smiled and ruffle my hair.

"Did I need a reason for helping others?" he asks back which make me a little stunned. If you think what he says, the answer is simple. No. You don't need a reason for helping other people.

"For you know, even if the one who fell from the stairs wasn't you, I will still help them. I guess you can call it my nature, but what I said was true. I am willingly to become your friend and I will protect you from anything that can cause harm to you" he said with the most serious expression he could muster. At first I just... Shocked by his words before I giggling a little which look like annoyed him a little.

"Hey, what the laugh for?" He asks after I stop giggling. I just stared at him with a wide smile on my face, before answered his question...

"Nothing" I said while doing some kind of posture. At first, Rin was silent, before he burst out laughing. I grinned when I see him laughing. It was what I want... A friend... A friend that can be trusted... A friend that will stand in my side no matter what... A true friend. I guess, the 'Lonely Princess' finally found her Knight in shining armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Long time no see, Alright I am sorry for late in updating this story, but my life had throw a lot of crap at me and guess what? I collapse when walking toward my college! Lucky that my GF is nearby for keeping an eyes for me, yeah I had been sick for these few days and got scolded by her and my parents again for pushing myself toward my limit again. Btw, this is going to be my last update until new years come, also because I made this when sick, I am sorry for any mistake I made. Please Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: Brs and Ane isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Fateful...<p>

Isn't that a rare word? Not everyday you can met that word. Something which usually arranged by something we human called Fate to happen. Something which usually can't be avoided and destined to happen. No matter what we do, if we met something called 'Fateful' we can't avoid it. Some person believes about this explanation and if they met this word, they will accept it without resistance. Some person simply didn't believe it... Or even care about it. I can consider myself as someone who simply don't believe or even care or even give a shit about it. But... When I met a certain someone, I learn that there are also people who believe about these kind of things, but if they met this word, they won't simply accept it if whatever going to happen to them giving them a bad effect. Yes, the certain someone is my very first friend which had saved me back then when I pushed by those bitches. The name of my savior is Rin Okumura, and no, he wasn't a girl, I know that the name Rin usually will be the name of a female, but, Well, he didn't really care about it. Five months already passed since our conversation on the roof, since that day, both me and Rin already form a bond which will take some effort to be crushed. After knowing him for five months, I can describe Rin as a cheerful and loud guy, who looks rough on the outside, but actually very kind in the inside. He also very loyal, it proven when I spot some of my classmate telling him about the fake rumor about me which spread by those bitches, but his response really shocked me.

"So? Is that important? Even if what you guys told me were true, I don't care. I judge people from their personality, not from their past, background, or even appearance"

Only one thing crossed my mind when I seeing this. I am really lucky to meet him. But even though he was really nice and all, he has a weakness. He is really stupid. It was a mystery to me about how he able to enter high school with such little knowledge, but later on I found that he really skilled in sports. To help him raise his grade, I always come to his apartment every Saturday night to help him study. It was the only night I come to his apartment, because Monday to Friday, he worked part-time at the supermarket near his apartment. And in Sunday... Well, I can say that he has a strange habit whenever Sunday come. Because when Sunday comes, he will spend his entire day for walking around the town while asking some people about something that I don't really understand. Even he already almost asking all the people who live in this town. His action also makes a rumor about a black haired boy who brings a red scabbard on his back walking around the town whenever Sunday come. After bury my curiosity for five months because I think it was rude for asking him about his problem, I can't keep it anymore. So one day, when both of us sat on the bench near the snack shop I usually come, I decide to ask him about the question which I really want to ask asks since the first time I know about his habit.

"My strange habit in Sunday?" Rin asks back after I ask him about his strange habit. I just nod my head before taking a bite of my sweet melon bread. Rin thought about my question for a second before staring at me.

"Are you stalking me?" He asks which for unknown reason making my cheeks feel a bit warmer. It just, about me stalking a boy, sound really... Strange in my ears. I shook my head to clear my mind before replied his question.

"No! It just, I coincidentally saw you when you walking around the town and ask about random thing to people. And do you know that your action making a rumor about a black haired boy who brings a red scabbard on his back walking around the town whenever Sunday comes" I replied which only make Rin raised one of his eyebrows before eating his meal again.

"I never thought that those rumours were about me. I thought it about someone else" he said before staring at the sky. I just staring at his face while chewed the melon bread in my hand.

"Well, whatever, it's not like I care about it" he said after a few minutes of silence before he resumes eating his meal.

"But why you doing something like that?" I ask as I didn't want to end the conversation about this topic. He stopped eating his meal, before putting his chopstick on the bench and smiled at my direction.

"When the time come, I promise I will tell you" he said before placing his hand on top of my head before he ruffles it. I don't know why, but this action... This action always makes my cheeks feel warmer than before, scratch that, it wasn't the first time he makes me feel this way, I already lost my count about how many times he makes me feel this way. I grab his hand and throw it away from my head before puffing both my cheeks.

"Stop that!" I warned which only make him laugh. He keeps laughing which make me glaring at him and start to become irritated with his laugh. When I can't stand his laugh anymore, I raise my legs before I stepped his feet. And my action also successful in making him stopped laughing.

"Ouch! What that's for?" He asks which I ignore as I only look away from him, still a little irritated with him. I heard Rin letting out a sigh, but before either of us can say anything... His phone ringing.

"Hello" Rin said after he takes out his phone from his trouser pocket and brings it to his ear.

"Yeah, I am fine... What?!" After he yelled, I staring at him and notice that he wear a surprised expression on his face.

"But I already... Okay, I understand, I am going headed there now" he said before ending the call and placing his phone back at his trouser pocket. He standing up before looking at my direction with an unreadable expression on his face. I staring back at him, wondering about what was on his mind.

"Mato, listen... I got to do something, so I will leave school early, so..." Ah, that's why he staring at me like that. He worried about me.

"It's okay Rin, you don't need to worry about me, I am fine. You can go" I said before giving him a reassuring smile. Even though deep down I was a bit disappointed about him leaving school early, but what's right I have to hold him from whatever he needs to do?

Rin just stared at me, somehow he didn't look really assured, even I know that myself didn't assured either, but before either of us can say anything, the bell which signaled the end of lunch time rang.

"It's okay Rin. I need to get to my class now. So... See you later" I said before standing up and running toward our school building direction. I know that he will think that I wasn't okay with him leaving school early, but if I just stand there, I can't be sure if I am going to stop him or let him go.

* * *

><p>Class went like always, but for some reason I can't really focusing my entire attention to the lecture of the teacher. Because my thought always wander back to a certain black haired boy. And it wasn't the first time I ever lost in my thought just thinking about him. I don't really know what I feel about him, but I know that he was different from the others. What was the difference? That's the thing I looking for, I mean I did have a few friends back then when I still in middle school and elementary school, but all my friends were girls, so Rin is my very first true male friend. Is it how to feel having a different gender friend? I doubt that. But if it wasn't the feeling about how having a male friend, then what is this strange feeling I felt whenever I am being with him or interacting with him?<p>

"Kuroi, please read these Japanese sentences in English" the teacher voice makes me come back to the land of reality. I nod my head before standing up and start to scan the blackboard. There are 5 sentences in the blackboard and all of them aren't something I can't handle. I open my mouth to start to read and translate those Japanese sentences into english. They are easy enough for me to able to translate it into English, but...

"The girl and the boy finally understand that the feeling they felt all along are called love... " And the last sentences in the blackboard are enough to make my eyes widened a bit.

"Very good, you may sit down" the teacher compliments before continue her rambling. I quickly sat on my seat before looking at the window again. A thought already crashed to my mind and it was enough to make my cheeks become warmer than before. But it is even possible? I mean I only met him five months ago... But...

Am I already happen to be in love with Rin Okumura?

But... But... How this could happen? I mean, I know what is love, but it didn't supposed to happen this fast, right?... Think about it, Rin was my very first male friend and he always treats me like I was special to him and... I hate to admit it, but I am a puberty girl. So, did it mean it was true? That I was... No, love didn't happen this fast and I am sure what I am feeling to him now only a crush, yes. Beside... I don't sure Rin would have any feeling toward lonely princess. I let out a silent sigh, it was really complicated and I don't think my brain ready to think about something like this... Not in school, great now I feel like a lovesick school girl.

After school finally end, I walk slowly toward my house. It just like how I walk toward my house before I meet him. Everything feels so lonely... C'mon Mato, it's not like he gone forever or what, why I feel so lonely all of a sudden? I had used to this feeling back then... Maybe it was because of those five months I spent with him casting away my loneliness. I stopped walking when I arrive at the park. Rin and me usually going to buy an ice cream and sat down on one of the bench there. I got interrupted from my thought when I feel my phone ringing. I take out my phone from my bag and notice that the one who calling me is Rin. Without wasting any seconds, I push the answering button and placing it near my ear.

"Mato, where are you?" a familiar masculine voice comes from the other line and looks like he was... Running?

"I am stood at the entrance of the park right now, why?" I replied while looking around for a certain purpose.

"You already gotten that far? Man! I was too slow, listen, my businesses are done now, so how about we spent the rest of the day in my apartment? I got a day off from my workplace today, what do you say?" he said and my eyes widen a bit... Not because what he just told to me... But because right now in front of me, there is a barely visible giant snake who staring right at me...

"Mato... ?"

I wanted to run, but for an unknown reason my body didn't want to follow my command. I tried my best to move my legs, but it was useless. I closed my eyes as the snake comes closer to me. After gathering enough will's power, I use it for the only thing I know that maybe able to save me.

"Rin... Help... "

"Mato! What's wrong?! Mato!"

And everything becomes black.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I can feel my consciousness come back to me and I tried to open my eyes, but somehow they felt heavy. After a few seconds I finally able to open my eyes and the sight which greeted me, isn't something I never expected going to see in my whole life. The place is dark... Full of darkness and there is also some huge amount of purple colored mist surrounding the area. I just stared in shock before I realize I need to get out of here, only to find that my body was chained on a X-shaped board. I tried to muster all the strength I in order to break the chain which bound me, but all I can do is move helplessly.<p>

"Ah... You finally awake" A low menacing voice making me stopped moving my body in favor of moving my head.

"Don't be scared dear... I am not going to hurt you... If you didn't resist me of course" the voice said before it chuckling darkly. I swallow all my fear and muster all the courage I have as I tried to find the source of the voice.

"Looking for me?" suddenly in front of me appear the same snake like before and this time I can see it more clear. It was a white snake with yellow eyes and black fangs. It's tongue starting to move toward my face and start to lick my cheeks. How I want to smack him.

"Hehehehe... You really taste delicious, but at the same time you felt different too. I really like it!" The snake exclaimed before wrap its body around me.

"Having you as my meal going to be the greatest thing I ever achieved! Now, tell me dear, why you still want to live? I had observed you all this time, didn't you feel lonely? Didn't you feel that your life is nothing more than a piece of shit? Ah and don't forget about that boy, didn't all this time he befriend you and treat you differently only for making his way toward your panties?" And its last statement really shock me, Rin... No, he wouldn't do that, he never going to do that to me.

"It was a lie!" I screamed, I will never believe it.

"It's true, besides, do you remember what he said in the phone? Let's spent the rest of day in my apartment and he got a day off too. Didn't it sound strange?" The snake said which only make a shocked expression in my face appear. No, that wasn't true... What this bastard said is a lie! I won't believe it! But... Why I still have doubt, why I still doubting him? I can't believe myself!

"Then, I look forward to becoming your friend, Mato"

My eyes snapped open when I heard the voice which very familiar to me... His voice.

"For you know, even if the one who fell from the stairs wasn't you, I will still help them. I guess you can call it my nature, but what I said was true. I am willingly to become your friend and I will protect you from anything that can cause harm to you"

Another one come to my mind... Then the next one isn't a voice, but a memory of him and me...

_Flashback_

"Mato"

"Hmm?"

"You know... Maybe I wasn't like who do you think I am... I mean, my origin, maybe if you know about my origin maybe you will hate me... So that's why I wanted to tell you this since-"

"Rin"

"... Yes?"

"Do you remember what you say when my classmate tell you about me?"

"You mean about me not judging people from their past, background, nor appearance?"

"Yes... And that's why I will do the same like you. I don't care about you being son of a thief, criminal, or a demon... All I care that you are my friend that willingly to become my friend"

"... Thank you... I will never betray our friendship... Never!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

_End of Flashback_

That's right... How could I forget about that... Me and him already make a promise to each other... He was my friend... My only true friend who cares about me and won't betray me... That's why... Something like that... Is a lie!

"What?" And that's when I realize that my body being covered by a blue flame, but I don't care.

"What you said about him is a lie!" I yelled with my voice full of determination.

"W-What? How-"

"He isn't a person like that, I trust him and I am a fool for believing you, but now... " I closed my eyes as the image of a black haired boy with his infectious grin on his face.

"I will always believe him" and from my left eyes a burst of blue flame appear.

"WHAAT- " once again the snake couldn't finish it's sentence, but this time it isn't me who cut him, but the blue flame around my chest which suddenly forming a hand and choking it. The blue flame slowly leaving my body and combining with the hand earlier and slowly those blue flame start to form a figure who wields a sword. The figure clad in blue flame swings the sword vertically and cut the snake who screamed in pain. After that bastard disappear, the chain and board which bound me also disappear which make me fall to the ground. I sat up before realizing a hand in front of me. I look up at the owner of the hand who is the figure clad in blue flame. I don't why, but I feel really familiar and before I know my hand move on it's own. When our hand touched each other, the entire place around filled with beautiful blue flames and then... I lost my consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Mato... "<p>

"Mato.. "

"MATO!"

I open my eyes when I feel my body being shook by someone and someone calling my name over and over. The first thing I see is blue... Dark blue to be exact and I instantly know what it is mean.

"Rin.." I muttered softly when I see the worried face of my friend who eyes widened when he sees me awake. And Rin quickly do something which I never expect... He embrace me.

"Stupid! I was worried sick about you! I thought I almost lose you!" He said with his voice slightly cracked while his hand buried me on his chest. Usually I will quickly pull back, but for now... I don't think I could do that... After all, Rin is my strength and hope.

"Thank you for coming for me, for not abandon me, for being my friend" I said softly as my hands circled his body for return his embrace.

"I won't do such thing to you, didn't already say to you before? I will protect you from anything that can cause harm to you, and I am not intending to break my promise" he replied as he tightens the embrace. I just nod my head to respond to his statement.

"You know... Maybe it was the right time for me to explain something to you" he said before pulling back and staring at my light blue eyes. He told me about the creature I encounter is a demon called Orochi which can consume a human mind and turn them into insane. He also told me that the demon maybe possessing me before and that's why we are in some kind of warehouse. He also told me that when he arrives Orochi already hovering above me which mean I was the one who forcing that snake out of my body. I was surprised about this, but then asking why he knows so much about this stuff. He then told me that the main reason why he in this town right now is because he is an exorcist on mission for hunting Orochi and that's why he always walking around the town every Sunday in order for looking for it. Earlier his brother calls him that there is some witness of Orochi and that's why he needs to check it and leave school early. He also told me about his past and about that he was... The son of the God of demon. At first I was so shocked after hearing his confession, but...

"You see that's why I am sorry for not telling you earlier, I am really sorry Mato and-"

"Rin..." I said cutting his words and he quickly looks up at my face.

"I guess I was wrong about you..." And he quickly looks down with a grim expression on his face.

"You aren't a knight in shining armor... You are my knight in blazing armor" I said and when he looks up at me again with a shocked expression, I show him my most genuine smile.

"Thank you for saving me, Rin"

And the next thing I know, he was tackled me on the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." He said over and over while I just giggled while stroking his messy hair.

"It's okay Rin and stop it please... It's tickle" I said while keep giggling. He did stop before realizing our situation and he quickly jumps from me. He just chuckles a little while scratching his head, a tint of red also visible on his cheeks. I also the same, but I just smiled warmly at him.

"Rin.."

"Hmm?"

"When the new semester begins... Didn't it also means that you are going to come back at your original school?"

"I don't think so..."

"!... Why?"

"Because there is no exorcist around here and an accident like before can happen again... Besides, I was a knight who needs to do my duty in protecting my queen"

"!... *blush*... Thank you"

"Anything for you, my milady *laugh*"

"Stop it! *pouting*"

* * *

><p>And that's how my story about being the lonely princess, end. Because like what Rin said, he did keep attending my school after the new semester begins. He also introduces me to his friend when summer break comes and he brings me along with him toward the True Cross Academy. In there, I meet all new kind of people, the shy but friendly Shiemi, the determined but kind Ryuuji, the perverted but nice Shima, the gentle but brave Konekomaru, and the hard but cute Izumo. I also meet Rin's twin brother, Yukio Okumura who in my opinion is 100% different from Rin himself. I had so much fun memories with them and it all thanks to a certain black haired boy who I think still have an infectious grin. And after many years spending time with him, I also think...<p>

"Do you Mato Kuroi, take this man as your husband, and do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health?"

At first, I keep my face expressionless and staring at my-soon-to-be-husband who dress in black tuxedo and look really nervous that he can faint anytime.

"I will only do this in the way of Okumuras" I said and tried to make my voice sound cold before a warm and genuine smile appears on my face before I quickly hug him and press my lips against his lips. I know that he like this way as he hug me back before lift me and spun me around. After we done with our kiss session, the crowd quickly stands up and cheered for us, Shima being the loudest. Me and him just smiled before I throw the bouquet in my hands who surprisingly land in the hands of Yomi Takanashi, my friend in college, who also stood beside Rin's younger twin, Yukio. Both of them look shocked and quickly look away to hide their blush.

"I hope you don't forget to invite me to your wedding, Yukio!" My husband yelled which only make me giggle and the pair's face became closely resemble the color of tomato.

I look at Rin's dark blue eyes and he also does the same to my light blue eyes and slowly we lean to each other for another... Seal.

And that why I think, my meeting with Rin... My meeting with him is really what I can call...

A Fateful Meeting.


End file.
